


Belly Rubs

by dawniee



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, Fit Choi Yeonjun, Hand Jobs, Kai fucks Yeonjun's chest, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, chest worship, they love each other your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniee/pseuds/dawniee
Summary: Yeonjun's chest is hot and HueningKai is horny.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 42





	Belly Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Puma Yeonjun haunts my dreams

The soft rays of the sunrise shone through the window, providing a sparse amount of light to the small room. It wasn’t much, but it was still bright enough for the two occupants of the room to see each other in all their naked glory. HueningKai sat on top of Yeonjun, straddling his waist, their lips were connected in a passionate kiss and their fingers were intertwined on the white sheets above Yeonjun’s head. Their tongues meshed together as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. 

HueningKai withdrew his tongue in order to nibble on Yeonjun’s lower lip. He pulled the plump flesh away from Yeonjun’s face and released it, letting it snap back into place before licking over it. He leant back in to pull Yeonjun’s tongue into his mouth and suck on it. Drool dripped down their chins and Yeonjun could only let out sweet whines as HueningKai ravaged his mouth, his hands squeezing the younger’s tighter.

HueningKai pulled his hands away from Yeonjun’s and brought them down to his chest. He gave the muscles a soft squeeze and sighed in content. Yeonjun’s chest was one of HueningKai’s favorite parts of his body. His pecs were toned and muscular, but they were still malleable and comfortable to lay on and touch. His perfect chest paired with his cute nipples and defined abs had been the subject of many of HueningKai’s fantasies. 

HueningKai continued to squeeze and pull at the skin surrounding Yeonjun’s nipples. He cupped Yeonjun’s pecs and fondled the small amount of fat, pulling them apart and pushing them towards each other. The treatment of his body made Yeonjun’s nipples harden. He took them between his fingers and pinched, eliciting a high pitched moan from Yeonjun that was swallowed by HueningKai. HueningKai let go of his nipples and Yeonjun’s chest rose off the bed in an attempt to chase the pleasure. HueningKai let out a muffled giggle and his hands returned to tweak and pull at the flushed buds until they were stiff and swollen.

“Love your tits, hyung,” HueningKai breathed out between kisses. Yeonjun should have been used to HueningKai’s way of addressing his pecs, but the title still made him embarrassed. He grasped handfuls of HueningKai’s hair and pulled him down until his face was level with his chest and the brunette wasted no time in fulfilling Yeonjun’s tacit request.

His hand continued to entertain Yeonjun’s left nipple while his mouth latched onto the right one. He gave it soft nibbles before pressing his tongue flat against it. He swirled his tongue around the erect nub before moving it away and giving a harsh suck and then repeating his ministrations on the other nipple.

He bit and sucked on Yeonjun’s nipples and the surrounding area until his chest was a hickey filled mess, red and purple agitations spanning across his previously unmarked skin. Yeonjun’s head was thrown back in pleasure as he suffocated HueningKai with his chest. His dick was aching and he knew if HueningKai kept going, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

HueningKai seemed to realize that as he stopped touching Yeonjun’s chest completely and relocated his face down to his toned stomach. He ran his hands along the solid muscles and up and down his slim waist. He leant down and licked a wet stripe along his stomach from his pelvis up to his ribs, leaving a trail of saliva. “Love your stomach too,” he sighed as he nuzzled the hard flesh, some of his spit getting on his cheek, “I love everything about you, hyung.”

Yeonjun gazed fondly at the boy on his stomach, “I love you too, Hyuka.” HueningKai beamed up at him and reached up to grab handfuls of his chest again. “Can I fuck your tits, hyung?” 

Yeonjun flushed at the bluntness, but nodded anyway. HueningKai’s smile grew even bigger as he sat back up and hovered over Yeonjun. He raised his right hand to Yeonjun’s lips and pressed his index finger against his sore lower lip. Yeonjun parted his lips and allowed HueningKai to push three of his long fingers into his mouth. He pushed them as far back as they could go, reaching the back of Yeonjun’s throat and making the blonde gag and drool around them. HueningKai coated the digits in his saliva and proceeded to slather it across Yeonjun’s sweaty stomach and chest. 

He grabbed the base of his cock and pressed the tip against the blonde’s right nipple. He rubbed it against the spit cover bud, watching with fascination as it got even harder at the stimulation. Yeonjun’s sweet whimpers were music to HueningKai’s ears, the sounds going to his dick and making precum begin to trickle from it. 

He let out a few whines of his own as he rubbed the slit of his cockhead against the tip of Yeonjun’s nipple. HueningKai leaned back and planted his ass on top of Yeonjun’s stomach, letting his thick, flushed cock settle into the dip between Yeonjun’s pecs. He began to grind down onto Yeonjun’s chest and Yeonjun revealed in the feeling of the heavy drag of his cock on his skin.

HueningKai started with slow shallow thrusts, but he quickly got lost in the euphoric feeling of Yeonjun’s tits around his hard dick. He placed his hands on Yeonjun’s pecs and pushed them inward in an attempt to create a sort of cleavage to provide more stimulation to his leaking cock.

As he continued to fuck Yeonjun’s chest his thrusts evolved into long and sporadic ones. From his stomach to his chest, every accessible part of Yeonjun’s upper body was being rubbed by HueningKai’s aching cock. The pleasure overtook HueningKai, making him lose control of his body as tears pooled in his eyes and his whines grew louder, “I’m so close, hyung!”

Yeonjun pulled HueningKai’s hands off of his pecs and intertwined them with his. “Cum on my tits, Hyuka,” he said to the spastic boy. HueningKai moaned and after a few more thrusts, he came. His body spasmed from the force of his orgasm as the white liquid splattered across Yeonjun’s abused chest. HueningKai was panting, but he still had enough energy to reach back and grasp Yeonjun’s aching cock. All the blonde needed was a few strokes before he was cumming as well, his cum shooting up and splattering his thighs and HueningKai’s back. 

HueningKai flopped down next to Yeonjun and pulled the older into a hug. They cuddled each other as they came down from their highs. Yeonjun pressed a soft kiss to HueningKai’s lips before he tucked his head under the younger's chin. “You did so good, Hyuka,” he whispered into his neck before giving it a kiss as well. 

“You too, hyung,” the brunette sighed, tightening his hold around Yeonjun. They laid there in silence, simply taking comfort in each other's embrace. Yeonjun felt HueningKai’s breath even out and his grip grow lax and he knew the younger had fallen asleep. He reluctantly pulled himself out of HueningKai’s arms to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. 

He whipped his chest clean before returning to HueningKai and doing the same to his piliant body. He threw the messy washcloth on the floor and made a mental note to pick it up later. Yeonjun climbed back into bed, lifting HueningKai’s arm to settle back in between them. He looked at HueningKai’s soft sleeping face, admiring the delicate beauty of it, before closing his eyes and letting sleep consume him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is my first fic :)


End file.
